


Through the Fire and Flames (Dark Achievement City)

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Dark Achievement City, F/M, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Lads and Gents, as well as two members from Team Thugs and Kerry live in a Minecraft world. One day they decide to go to the Nether, when they discover their sadistic opposites. They’re thrust into a fight that they didn’t plan on. The one problem: the only possible way to die is from old age.</p><p>(Possible rewrite, but this won't be finished.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal

                “Rise and shine, lads,” Geoff shouts into the megaphone, his words echoing around Achievement City as the sun starts to illuminate the houses. Only on rare occasions did Geoff let everyone sleep in, most of the time being that Geoff would accidentally sleep in himself.

            Slowly, everyone starts piling out of their house.

            “Why do you wake us up so early, Geoff?” Gavin asks as he walks out of his art-filled house, rubbing his eyes.

            “Because days are short, buddy. Where’s Michael?” Everyone looks around with blurry, tired eyes, but none of them see brunette. 

“We have Gavin, Lindsay, Ray, Ryan, Kerry, Caleb, Jack, Geoff- that’s eight of us. Lindsay, go wake up your lazy husband.” The redhead gives him a thumbs-up, slipping away into her and Michael’s house, everyone else also walking to their house to gear up for the day.

Lindsay shakes Michael, dodging the punch that Michael sends her way.

“Nice reflexes, but I’m not Geoff,” she jokes, starting to get dressed out of her pajamas. She grabs Michael’s clothes out of his dresser and tosses them onto him.

“Get up, you sloth.”

“I’m a bear, thank you very much,” he groans. “What the fuck?!” he shouts as Lindsay tears the red sheets of their bed off of him.

“Next I’ll poor a bucket of water on you if you don’t get up.” Michael looks up at her and sees her blue eyes staring back at him, and without any hesitation, he grasps her cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. She giggles and walks out of their hours, after telling him to get ready again.

It took almost an hour for everyone to get ready for the day. They all started to crowd around Geoff for the assignment for the day.

“Today is one of the rare days were I am going to split our jobs up. Caleb, Lindsay, as you know, we have no farm and food is running dangerously low. You two need to start a farm, including animals,” Geoff explains.

“No Edgar,” demands Ryan.

            “Yeah, yeah, we got it, Ryan,” Caleb says, adjusting his nurse hat.

            “Do you?” Ryan gives Caleb and stern and fierce look, which makes Caleb nod frantically.

            “Just don’t touch Edgar,” Geoff starts. “Anyway, Michael, Gavin, Jack, and Geoff are going mining. I think its do-time we go into the Nether, anyone else think so?” An eruption of cheers and ‘yes’s’ echo around the city.

            “All right, Ray, Kerry, and Ryan, you guys can do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Ryan walks over to Lindsay and Caleb.

            “I’m going to go with them so I can make sure Edgar stays safe,” he says.

            “I’ll join you guys with mining,” Kerry says. He slings his cow pelt backpack off his shoulder and pulls out an iron pickaxe and torches.

            “And I’m going to collect roses,” Ray says, pointing to the red rose on his tuxedo.

            “Everyone test their headsets,” Geoff orders.

            After all the headsets are tested and working (Gavin did screw up at first and send an earsplitting screech through all the headsets at first though) everyone split’s into their individual group.

            Geoff, Michael, and Gavin head into the mine under Jack’s house, while Kerry and Jack start a new mine. Lindsay, Ryan, and Caleb head in the direction of King, and Ray goes into the forest.   

            Almost an hour later Gavin lets out a screech of “diamonds!”

            “Don’t fucking lose them, Gavin,” Michael says sternly.

            “I wish we didn’t all split up now. I know Gavin is going to die with those diamonds,” Jack huffs out.

            “I’m not going to die! How about I head back up?”

            “Do that,” Michael demands. Gavin starts carefully mining the stone around the blue gems, checking to see if there is lava anywhere near. When all the stone around the diamonds is removed, he starts to mine the ore.

            “Ryan, how three are you doing with food supplies?” Geoff checks in a minute later. Ryan’s deep voice comes out statically in the headsets.

            “Edgar’s still alive.”

            “We’re gathering animals right now, Geoff,” Lindsay answered.

            “You still safe?” Michael asks in a caring voice.

            “Well, other than a cow farting in my face, I’m fine.” Lindsay hears Caleb laughing next to her and elbows him hardly in the stomach.

            “Guys, I’m back on land,” Gavin states. “I got five diamonds.”

            “Head back to Achievement City. We’ll meet you there to get the obsidian,” Geoff says.

            “Good news, guys.”

            “What is it, Ray?” Kerry asks.

            “I have found two stacks of roses,” there’s giddy in Ray’s voice as he says this.

            “Good job,” Geoff says flatly. “Okay, is everyone who was mining here?” Geoff asks as he arrives at Achievement City. He counts the people and everyone is there. “Gavin, did you make the pick-axe?” Gavin gets a dumbfounded expression and shakes his head.

            “I’ll go make it.”

            “You fucking moron,” Michael mumbles.

            A few minutes later, Gavin jobs out of his house, grasping a blue, shiny pickaxe.

            “Woot!” Ray celebrates. Michael jumps back in surprise, cursing.

            “When the fuck did you get there, Ray?!” he yells as Lindsay starts to giggle. Ray just throws a rose at Michael.

            Gavin hands Geoff the pickaxe and he puts it into his backpack.

            “All right, this time we’re going to stick together. That’s why I called you all back up here, got it?” Geoff says. Everyone nods, including Ray who decides to join in the search. “Did anyone see obsidian while mining?” No one said a word. “I guess not. Well, now get have to go find some,” he moans. “Follow me.” He starts running towards Gavin’s house, climbing over it and walking into the snowy forest behind it. “I thought I saw a mine we haven’t explored back her,” he explained.

            “I think I’ve seen it also, Geoff,” Michael agrees, walking next to Geoff.

            It takes twenty minutes to find the cave, Geoff often directing them to the wrong direction. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long to find the obsidian, only around thirty minutes. It was Kerry who found it, who unfortunately was separated from the group as he died once, losing all the iron he had.

            “Where are you?” Geoff asks.

            “I actually have no idea,” he responds, make Geoff groan really loudly into his headsets.

            “If it makes you guys feel any better, our farm is going well,” Lindsay says.

            “Edgar is still fine,” says Ryan.

            “How the fuck do you not know where you are, Kerry?” Michael changes the topic back.

            “I have no idea, I was looking for my stuff and I stumbled upon the obsidian. I can’t be that far away, can I?”

            “Let me check the radar,” Jack says. All the headsets have a chip in it, and each headset’s glasses have the ability to look at a map and where everyone was on it. Jack clicked a few buttons on his before telling Geoff that he was the closest to Kerry. It only take Geoff five minutes to reach Kerry once he decided to open up his radar also. He pulls out the diamond pickaxe Gavin gave him and starts to mine the obsidian, being careful to avoid any lava hidden underneath it.

            “How many pieces do we need, Gavin?” he asks after he grabs the fourth piece.

            “Fourteen if you want corners, only ten if you don’t.” Geoff grunts and nods, not realizing that Gavin won’t be able to tell. A few minutes later Geoff is saying that he has all the pieces and for everyone, including the people working on the farm, to join them in achievement city to build the portal. It took a while for everyone to get there, as Ryan and Lindsay had to finish getting pigs into a pen they had built for them, as well as breeding. But when they got there they all had to decide where to place the portal.

            “I see in my house, as I got the diamonds,” Gavin said with a cocky expression. Jack and Ryan just groaned while Michael hit him on the shoulder. Gavin just gave a surprised “what?” at everyone’s reactions.

            Once the portal was up, it was time to decide who was to go in.

            “No one’s been to the Nether, right?” Ryan asked.

            “Well, actually, there was that time Gavin was like five towns over and found a nether portal and fucking died in the nether after like a minute,” Michael says.

            “It was really hot.” Everyone laughs at Gavin’s comment.

            “Who’s going in first?” Lindsay questions. Caleb volunteered, with no one volunteering instead, so he went in after a quick check to make sure his radar and headset is working perfectly fine, just in case. He climbed into the portal, a smile on his face as he was teleported.

            “Oh man, it is h-,” he was cut off as he let out a high-pitched scream, and his microphone was cut off. Everyone could tell he was terrified, Lindsay starting to breathe heavily.

            “What the fuck just happened?!” Michael shouts.

            “We have to go after him!” Lindsay says, trying to jump in after him before Michael grabs her hood.

            “You’re not going in there fucking alone! Geoff, what are we going to do?!” Michael says, really panicked. Geoff doesn’t have time to say anything before Ryan jumps in after him, Geoff shrugging frantically and telling them to follow Ryan.

            But as they all arrive in the Nether in a panicked daze, there are no signs of Caleb. Only blood.


	2. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb learns about the opposites.

He’s being dragged across the rough surface of the Nether, his arms and legs bound together and a handkerchief tied tightly across his eyes. A gag was placed in his mouth to prevent him from screaming. The headset that he wore was violently torn from him. He hears a few grunts coming from the person pulling him, it sounded like a female.

“Hey, want me to take him? He’s probably getting heavy by now,” he hears a male say. Even though the voice was familiar, Caleb wasn’t sure where it was from. He knew that he knew it though.

“Yeah, sure,” the female says. And then it hits Caleb: It was Lindsay and Michael. His heart races inside of his chest, the only thing he was able to hear was the beat of it.

And then suddenly everything was black.

He awoke a groggy mess, the blindfold and gag off. He let out a low moan and slowly opened his eyes, seeing double of everything.

“He’s waking up,” he hears someone say in an accent, pointing over to where he sat. He closed his eyes and scrunch them up again, trying to prove that they still worked. When he opened them back up, they focused and then he saw something he had forgotten about. There stood Lindsay and Gavin, or what they would look like if they had the exact opposite color scheme. His heart started beating faster again, the only thing he was able to hear was the drumming in his ears. He saw Lindsay start to walk over him, giving him a devious smile and saying something that he wasn’t able to hear over the drumming in his ears. Her hand comes up and she gaves a swift smack to his face.

“Answer me!” she shouts, loud enough to be heard over his heart beat. “I asked where you’re from,” she says, sighing and stepping back to where the Gavin-look-alike stood.

“Fr-from-” He couldn’t finish though as he soon started coughing insanely hard, blood bubbling up his throat.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, well now we know he’s from the over world. Someone go get him a mask,” she says, crossing her arms with an annoying expression written on her face. She taps her heeled foot as Opposite Gavin scurries out of the room, returning in a few minutes with a gray mask in his hands. Opposite Lindsay swaggers over to where Caleb was tied on a chair and snaps it around his mouth and nose, him taking a deep breath and coughing once more before stopping.

“Don’t you dimwits know that the Nether is filled with toxic chemicals for you over worlders to breathe in? You guys are so fucking stupid, I swear,” she says, chewing on her lip some.

“Gav, go get Michael. He knows how to take care of him.” Caleb’s head lifts up as she said this. _Take care of him?_ He didn’t know what that meant, it could be a number of things. But he had an idea, and the idea that was living in his mind wasn’t a good one. The mask he was breathing in through was stuffy and hot, and didn’t have enough air, but he had stopped coughing up blood. He closes his watery eyes and keeps his head down until he hears someone stomp into the room.

“Hm, you know how much I love to torture people, don’t you, baby?” Caleb looks up to see Opposite Michael’s lips connected to Opposite Gavin’s, Opposite Michael nibbling slightly on his bottom lip. He has a knife in his hand that he’s twirling around, the tip sharp and caked with a small layer of blood. Caleb gulps as his breath hitches in his throat.

He had always been taught that in his world no one meant harm, that he would always be safe as long as he didn’t harm anyone either. He didn’t understand why there were people about to harm him now. When he still attended school they even brought in some people who lived in the Nether to prove that not even Nether people would cause harm to the over wolders.

“So, what’s your name?” Michael asks, walking back over to him, twirling the long knife with the tips of his fingers. He had a devilish grin on his face, a grin that the Michael Caleb knew would never dare use.

“C-Caleb,” he stutters from under the heavy mask.

“What’s that?” Michael says, his eyes growing hard. “Couldn’t hear you over this frickin’ mask.” Caleb is taken aback by how Michael doesn’t swear, it was unlike him. Of course, it was also unlike him to have blonde hair that was in a buzz cut, piercing, bright blue eyes and dark skin. Michael walked closer to him and pushed the knife into his cheek, making a tiny cut.

“My name’s Caleb!” he shouts, ignoring the pain in his cheek.

“Oh, yeah, I should have guessed that. I can be a pretty huge idiot at times. Not sure why I didn’t guess that considering we have an exact replica, with the exact same name, at our camp. Only difference is personality and colors. But, I bet soon enough we can only have one Caleb, now can’t we?” He takes the knife away from Caleb’s check and twirls it in between his two thumbs, smirking at Caleb. He lifts the knife to his own cheek and presses it down slightly, not enough to break his skin. He gives a devious grin and leaves the room, without a word to where he was heading.

He comes back around five minutes later, people crowding into the small room behind him. They all look like the lads back home, all of the physical features the same. But when he looks at all of their color schemes he realizes that these people are nothing alike, the colors are opposites of what he’s used to.

“So, what are we going to do with him?” Opposite Geoff asks.

“Torture him, obviously,” Ray says.

“Of fucking course,” Opposite Lindsay says, pointing her fingers to Ryan and then pointing them to Caleb. Opposite Ryan scurries over to Caleb.

Opposite Ryan takes care to untie Caleb and grab his hands, pulling them behind his back. Opposite Michael makes a motion with his finger and behind Caleb saw Ryan nod, letting him go.

“Where’s he gonna go, Ryan? This place is fenced in so he can’t kill himself, nor does he have any weapons!” Michael laughs as he notices Caleb now frantically patting around himself in search of one of the weapons he held, only to find none.

“You really think we wouldn’t take your weapons away? How stupid do you think we are?” Michael yells in Caleb’s face, making Caleb get angry. “You gonna get angry now? Wow, you sure are stupid. Now come on, I want to show you something as these guys get back to work,” Michael finishes, ignoring Caleb’s actions as he takes his hand in a death lock. Caleb ignores the pain and hesitantly follows Michael, watching as he gave a mini-tour of the place. It was almost exactly alike to Achievement City, only hotter and made out of different materials. The houses looked the same, the only difference was who lived in them.  Opposite Lindsay lived in Geoff’s skyscraper, Opposite Gavin lived in the same house as Opposite Michael instead. The color scheme was darker and less inviting. You could even go as far to call this Dark Achievement City.

Caleb didn’t start paying attention to what Opposite Michael was saying until he started to go down stairs, snapping out of his thoughts. He could hear a conversation going on with what sounded like Opposite Gavin and Opposite Lindsay, the words they say getting less echoed as the descend the staircase.

“They found us though, Lindsay!” he heard Opposite Gavin whine out  in the same voice the Gavin Caleb knew always used.

“So what, Gavin? We can handle them with ease! Anyway, it doesn’t seem like they know much about the Nether with fucking dumbo not even knowing they need a mask to breathe. I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Opposite Lindsay responds with.

“But what if they find a way to defeat us? They may be weaker than us but we sure are fucking much more vulnerable,” Gavin says fiercely. Caleb couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he got out of earshot, but what he had heard Opposite Gavin say made him smile.

 _Vulnerable, hm?_ he thought with a smirk. That means they can die easier, and although they most likely came back within a few hours, it still made it easier.

Suddenly the staircase stops and they walk into a room that held a metal table. Opposite Michael pushes him hard onto the table and starts to quickly strap him in before Caleb could even think about doing anything. He then left after checking the straps a second time. Caleb struggled against them for a little bit, getting out of breath as he couldn’t break them.

_I have my knife._

The thought hit him fast as he remembers the small knife he kept in his boots. There’s no way they remembered to search his shoes, and after a few kicks and to his luck, he felt the knife jiggle.

The only problem was he had no idea how to get the knife out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan


End file.
